Crush
by Nerdman3000
Summary: Oneshot - Serra Keto is left to her thoughts as she tries to escape the Jedi Temple after dueling Darth Vader. Her thoughts return to her feelings for the man Vader once was, Anakin. No Pairing, just one-sided romantic crush.


_This is a oneshot about Serra Keto, showcasing what would have happened if she had survived being crushed by a pillar fter her duel with Darth Vader in the Jedi Temple. I think she could have possibly survived that, although she would have been serouisly injured by it. Now this story is also a one-sided romance between Serra and Anakin, with Serra liking Anakin. _

_If you don't know, Serra is a little known Star Wars character who appeared in the Star Wars Revenge of the Sith Video Game, and is a canonical character. She does exist in the Star Wars universe, and not just the game._

_I've come to fall in love with this character, even if she is mostly unknown and forgotten by many. She just fascinates me. _

_I'll also be writing a full blown AU story about Serra and Anakin soon, so don't miss it. That will be a Anakin/Serra pairing. _

_It's not that don't like Anakin and Padme, I do, but it's that I'd like to something interesting and new. The same pairing every time does get a little old._

_If you want to see the duel between Serra and Vader, you can find it on Youtube so don't worry about never playing the game._

* * *

**Crush**

* * *

**By Nerman3000**

* * *

Serra Keto opened her eyes lightly, as pain erupted through her. She tried to movie the pillar on top of her, to very little success. She tasted blood in her mother, and nearly cried from the pain. The pillar had crushed some of her ribs and her left arm was damaged. Weather it could be heal she didn't know.

She lightly used the force to help heal some of the pain and noticed her master Cin Drallig fighting Anakin Skywalker, or was it Darth Vader now? That what he had called himself.

That hurt her more than anything else. She had always had a crush on Anakin, even when they were rivals when they were younger. Her was handsome and brave to her. The problem was after their rivalry had ended, they had stopped interacting all together. That hurt her more than anything else.

She knew it was against the code, yet she loved him, even from afar. The knowledge he was now a Sith Lord hurt her more than she could bear. It almost made her want to stop fighting the pain, and simply let go. Yet she knew it was just not in her character, she was a fighter after all.

Yet even now, she still loved him, even if he tried to kill her. It was strange she supposed, although she blamed it mostly on her being raised at the Jedi Temple. Jedi were horrible at dealing with emotional attachment. Sure she taunted him when they dueled, but she always found taunting your enemy helped to defeat them easier.

Enemy? Was he her enemy now? She wondered now if she should continue calling him Anakin, or Vader. She choose Anakin, as Vader just felt wrong to her.

As she saw their fighting taking them out of the room she was in, Serra used the time to move the pillar, now that Anakin was gone. Finally moving the pillar, Serra noted it took all her will just to walk.

She grabbed one of her nearby lightsabers with her right hand, and began to try to get out of the Temple as best as she could. It proved quite hard to do, as she cried out in pain every step. Using whatever healing technique's she knew, she healed as much damage as she could, but she had a feeling she might need a new left hand.

A sudden sharp pain of despair entered her as she felt her masters death. A tear escaped her at that. Her love had just killed her mentor. Force, why did she love him? She just did for some emotionally wrong reason. At she hated it.

After cutting off a peice of her clothing and wrapping it around her useless left hand to stop the blood, Serra tried to breathe with much difficulty. It hurt a lot. Everything did.

She used the force and her abilities to avoid the Clone Troopers as best as she could as she tried to make her way to the hanger. She noticed not that many clones were stationed at the Temple now, and she had a feeling most of the attack was over. It had been a couple of hours after all since it began. She guessed many of the clones had now left to either guard the entrance or secure something.

The feeling of betrayal did not leave her as she realized the clones had likely been working with the Sith the entire time. She of course knew of the rumor that a Sith Lord was leading the senate, and with the way the Clones were revering and acting as if they followed the Chancellor only, with shouts like "For the Chancellor!", Serra had a feeling that Palpatine was likely a Sith Lord. That hurt her worst of all. To know the Sith had won in the end.

As she neared the hanger, she could feel a dark presence leaving, possibly Anakin. She shook her head lightly at that. She knew if she ever encountered him again, she would not survive.

She walked into a hallway, and tried to keep the bile from leaving her throat as she noticed all the Jedi dead on the floor. Worse was the younglings, some with holes in them not created by blasters, but with a lightsaber.

"Anakin, what have you done?" Serra whispered in pain. It horrified her, in every way possible.

"How could you Anakin?" she mumbled lightly, avoiding the bodies as best as she could.

As she neared the hanger, she was finally spotted by a squad of five clones.

"There's one, blast her!" the clone commander shouted.

Quickly activating one of her emerald green lightsabers, Serra dodged each of their blasts, trying as best to push away the pain. Even with only one hand to use, Serra wasn't a master at lightsaber fighting for nothing. There was a reason she was Jedi Master Cin Drallig's greatest pupil.

Still it took more difficulty than usual, but Serra succeeded. After the last one, Serra hurried faster through the Temple, knowing more would be on their way now. Serra quietly entered the hanger and got on one of the Clone Gunships. Killing the pilot, Serra attempted to pilot the ship with the use of the Force alone.

It proved quite hard, but eventually she got the hand of it. Piloting through Coruscant's atmosphere, and into space, Serra Keto looked at the Jedi Temple one last time, before she entered space.

The ship had a small hyperdrive, not enough to go anywhere, so she would have to jump to different planets before she reached her destination.

And after all of that realization struck her. She didn't know what to do. She could go anywhere, do anything. She felt alone. Her crush, the man she stupidly had come to love, Anakin Skywalker was now a Sith. She knew he would never return her feelings, but it her. She piloted the ship to somewhere she knew didn't belong to the Republic and could give her medical attention.

A few places came in her mind, Polis Massa, Vangil V, and Redonia. Polis Massa was too far away and Vangil V was in Republic space. Redonia however was not in Republic space, was close enough to only need about four jumps to lightspeed, and it hated the Republic.

_'Yes, that planet will do'_, Serra lightly thought. She punched in a series of coordinates and finally allowed herself to fall in to a needed sleep.

* * *

_I hope you have enjoyed that little oneshot. If you liked it please review._


End file.
